Spoonful of Sugar
by FlightofFancy99
Summary: This is a tale about Severus and Remus and a moment of bonding that they share while dealing with Remus' "hairy" problem, in a most unconventional way. This story involves non consensual, in a way, discipline, aka spanking, of an adult by another adult.


A Spoonful of Sugar

Disclaimer: I am a female and I write and those are the only two similarities between I and JK Rowling—although I wouldn't mind the money part myself but alas…

(This story depicts a non-consensual disciplinary spanking between two adults. If that is not something you enjoy reading about, then I've given you fair warning to skip this story and not stumble across an unpleasant surprise so I wish to hear no complaining afterward, alright? Good.)

#####

"Are you all right dear?"

Hand poised in midair as she sought to pick up the glass of water beside a half empty plate, her keen eyes saw the man one seat over scratching at one arm through his long shirt rather furiously.

"Uhmm-"

Looking up quickly, he saw her benevolent expression which, in turn, caused his own to become sheepish in nature.

"Yes ma'am, I am—"

Taking his arm down from the table and tucking it underneath to keep it out of view, he nodded.

"I'm fine."

Biting through his tongue as he waited for her to concede his claims and turn away, the burning itch gnawing at his limb grew utterly unbearable as each second passed.

He could feel the rough scabs covering the arm open up and bleed as he ranked his nails along the wounds attempting their best to heal.

But he could not help it as he had to bring about relief before he went positively mad.

Any previous thoughts of handling the issue all on his own vanished before the dinning hall even had an opportunity to empty out completely.

And if anyone had been taking note of his behavior while watching him directly, they'd seen that he leaped, or sprang if you like, up from his seat and hurried from the wide room with but one destination on his mind as a wondering hand rubbed a spot predominantly sore.

Unknown to him, however, someone had taken notice and had been watching him inquisitively.

Narrowing his eyes as his colleague fled, for lack of a better word, from the hall, the man with hair of black and eyes of night followed after him.

#####

"Mr. Lupin?"

Frowning as one eyebrow lifted of its own accord, the man her eagle gaze traveled after slinked in with an oddly suspicious smile.

"Madame Pomfrey—"

"May I help you?"

The clear appearance of desperation clouding the man's eyes and face despite the tale his lips hinted of, drove her to walk towards him, her own typical look of no nonsense caregiver firmly in place.

"Well—"

Unable to keep the hand on his aching extremity stationary, he was compelled to nod as he sat down on an empty bunk.

"I was hoping you might have something that could perhaps help—or rather heal these…"

Pulling up the shirt sleeve that concealed his troubles, he heard her soft gasp.

"How did this happen...?"

Turning over the arm she now gingerly gripped, the nurse took in the disturbing sight with heightened fascination.

"I—"

"Or, should I be asking 'when'?"

Looking at the professor for a moment, she then released him.

"Why did you wait so long in coming to see me Remus—those could have easily gotten infected."

"I'm sorry…"

As she left off in search for the necessary tools to be able to tend to his injury, he glanced down while waiting, his attention on the deep gouges in the appendage where flesh was missing and that were now seeping red fluid due to his overzealous methods of reprieve from the irritating sensations.

"I was under the impression that I could handle—"

Wincing as she dabbed at the wounds, tenderly, with a potent cleaning agent that stung some, he went on.

"-handle it on my own."

"You do know this is why I am here Mr. Lupin?"

Glancing up from her work with a small smile, her fingertips, gentle in their application, rubbed on a soothing salve next.

"Yes…"

"There—"

Patting one of his legs, she stood with tray in hand.

"All finished. Better?"

"Much. Thank you"

Smiling, he went to cover the white bandages with the sleeve rolled midway up his bicep.

"Ah ah Remus—"

As he headed for the door, she called out to stop him.

'Yes?—oh Poppy—"

"I shall have none of that."

Holding out the dark colored bottle, she shook it slightly in his direction.

Taking the potion in one gulp, one hand handed it back to her as he put the other over his mouth while irrepressible reflexives caused a bit of gagging to commence.

"Those never get any better tasting…"

#####

Shaking his head as he made a small face at the lingering taste left behind by the medicinal substance, he journeyed down the outwardly corridor, intended goal his room and then a nice, tall glass of pumpkin juice.

Opening the door to his personal quarters, he did not heed the presence of the man coming up behind him.

"Pardon me."

Too shocked to say anything, Remus watched as the uninvited person pushed their way into his room.

"Severus—what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?"

With a flick of his wand, the man being questioned shut the door and locked it.

"Well—I don't know why you just did that, because I didn't say you could stay."

"That just might be because I have not yet asked for your permission to."

Pocketing the slender, stick shaped object, Severus stared at the younger man.

"You went to see Pomfrey—why?"

"What business is it of yours?"

Wondering what in Hades had come over the man who normally kept his distance from most, especially him, Remus took time to shrug off his teacher's robes.

Folding them, he saw that the tall potions master seemed to be glaring at him now.

"Why are you here?"

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Because I am a grown man and I do not have to."

"Do I need to go and ask her?"

"What is this... was that a threat?"

"If you will not tell me willingly, it shall be a promise."

Sighing as he shook his head, Remus then chuckled in disbelief.

"Fine—if you're so eager to know—I went to see her about my arm. I hurt it last week."

"How?"

"How do you think?"

In his closet, he placed the robes on a self for safekeeping till the next day.

"I do turn into a certain type of wild animal Snape—sometimes I get hurt."

"Let me see."

"Alright—"

Coming out of the tiny space with his face perturbed, he gestured at the man.

"I answered your question so that you would go. Now if you do not mind."

"Show me your arm."

"I will do no such thing."

"Why are you fighting me?"

"Because you seem to think that this matter is, somehow, related to you."

"It is."

"In your opinion perhaps-I, on the other hand, am not as convinced."

Stance solid and impassive, Severus even went so far as to cross his arms over his chest.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Severus, I am running out of patience with this little game—"

"Your arm Remus-something was able to get close enough to hurt your arm? What self-respecting wolf would ever allow such a thing?"

"Get. Out."

Speaking in a tone rarely heard from the man, whose voice seemed nearly incapable of the depth, Remus set his jaw.

"I remember Lupin, before; when you were still a student here and you had no choice but to become that monster. I remember how you used to hurt yourself back then Remus; maimed yourself really. And you always seemed to prefer going after your arms first."

Eyes flashing dangerously and facial facade growing hard, Remus reached for his wand.

"If you won't leave of your own accord Snape, then I will help you—"

Ready for the defensive tactic, Severus was able to call the magical piece into his own hand first.

"Give me my wand…"

Growling at the figure in a way that would have had any other stepping back from him in fear, Severus Snape was not one intimidated quickly.

"You did not take it did you?"

"What does it matter...?"

Weary almost, Remus turned away.

"The hours I put in, of my own freewill, when making up that potion matter—the fact that you take it to keep that _thing_ at bay for the safety of all those here matters—that you take it for your own…"

Sitting down on his bed, Remus ran a hand over his face.

"Congratulations, you have made your point—you may leave at any time."

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"Maybe I wasn't Severus—happy?"

Looking up, the tired man glowered.

"I was not careless about it—I made sure to chain myself up…"

Orbs so brilliant the darkness seemed to envelop and purge, he took one step forward.

"Do you even care?"

"Care?— care about what?"

"Your life!"

Raising his voice and yelling, yes yelling, Severus Snape left Remus Lupin dumbstruck.

"Severus—"

"Did you ever, even once, think about what might have happened to you?"

Seething, the master of everything but human emotion it seemed spewed it forth like a broken fountain.

"You could have gotten free and killed someone! Or been killed! Leaving all those who care about you here to grieve and mourn the noble, perfect, Remus Lupin—"

"_You _dare judge _me_!"

Standing up immediately, Remus scowled in detestation.

"I know guilt Severus Snape! I've spent a fair portion of my life wallowing in it!"

"And what of these!"

Clasping, firmly, the arm all this had begun over, Snape yanked up shirt sleeve to expose the wraps hidden under it.

"You think hurting yourself is worth it?"

"I _know_ that it does not matter!"

Snatching his arm away and then forcing the man back from him by a healthy shove, Remus spoke bitterly.

"Whether I take that Merlin-awful potion or not, I will turn. I will become a creature—something that can and will and does hurt— something else—someone else—don't I, at the very least, have some right to be in control of the whom."

Hushed tolerance came unexpectedly as they both fell silent.

"You can not afford to think that way."

Words coming from him first, Severus went on.

"None of us can afford for you to."

"Us Severus...?"

Looking at the man with contempt, Remus breathed out soundly.

"It is as if you included yourself in that tally."

"This will never happen again."

Meeting eyes, the elder of the two did not even blink for the intensity of the moment took all precedence.

"I do believe that is my decision to make."

"Not anymore."

"You have no say in what I may or may not do Severus—not now; not ever."

"Really?"

He hadn't expected this to escalate so.

And now he had no clue where to go from here.

What to do.

Words certainly weren't doing much.

Yelling and screaming at and berating one another solved nothing.

What was left?

Remus was an adult; a grown man.

How can one possibly, and effectively, show someone such as that the true error of their ways?

Maybe…

The thought was absurd, crazy, ridiculous, and impossible.

And yet—he liked it.

And more importantly, he knew Remus, most assuredly, would not.

"I will tell you now Remus Lupin—not only will you _not_ do something so incredibly foolish and dangerous again, but you're going to pay the price for having done it this once."

If he had felt up for one, he'd have given an amused snort.

"Is that so?"

He did not care that Severus was now sitting in his desk chair.

He could not have been any less interested in the fact that the man was also arranging his robes to allow for freer range of movement.

It was only when a long finger was pointed in his direction and then crooked that his forehead creased in awareness.

"Come here."

"No."

"Remus, I am not asking you, I am telling you—come here."

"I do not care if you sing it at me, I will not."

Before he could get out the rest of his statement, Remus Lupin found himself putting one foot in front of the other, but not of his own accord.

"You sodding wanker!"

"Now might not be the best of times to call me names Remus."

Severus eyed the man before him carefully.

"I meant what I said."

"And I meant it when I said I did not care. Now—release me."

"Not until we've come to an understanding."

"That you are an insane maniac?"

**Smack**

That had not just happened.

His mind refused to believe it.

No—he'd imagined it.

But who on earth would ever imagine that happening to them?

Which then meant…

"You…"

"No Remus—_you_ are going to shut up, and listen to me."

His silence coming more so from his brain trying to formulate a suitable curse, it still gave Severus enough time to say his piece.

"Your life is worthwhile to many here and losing you, for a reason prevalent only to your selfish thinking, is not an option. You may deal with your pain in whatever way you wish—but that does not include permitting that beast to take hold of you. Not willingly. You have no choice when it comes to that, and you never will again. Not after tonight."

Worried, more worried than he would have liked to admit, as he looked into Severus's face and eyes, Remus tried to appear as nonchalant as he wished he felt.

"Tonight?—and just what is supposed to happen tonight, Severus?"

No wand was in his hand as he drew it up.

No.

This time around Snape held a small paddle.

And now Remus knew for certain that he was in the middle of a nightmare.

"There is no way you are going to use that thing on me."

Confidence now laced his words as Remus spoke clearly and unwavering.

"You are the one who forced the issue Remus—now you get to face the consequences."

"I am not a child."

"Your behavior says otherwise."

Eyes squinting into near slits, the man was defiantly unnerved.

"I will not allow this Snape."

"You have no choice."

"Bollocks."

"Alright—"

Pointing the paddle at Remus, which surprised, and slightly scared, the one he aimed for, Severus held it up and out.

"If you want to fight me about this, you can—but I will be going to see Albus and Minerva and tell them all about what has gone on. I highly doubt that they will be pleased to find out what you have done, and their punishment could very well be much worse than mine."

Damn him.

Those two would have his head; if he was lucky.

He couldn't consciously risk it.

But that also didn't mean he was going to just surrender and accept the other _offer_ presented to him.

"Severus—Severus please—"

He hated to do it.

To plead and beg.

But what else could he do?

"Please, you do not have to do this—we can—we can figure out something else."

"Such as what?"

Wracking his brain and coming up empty, Remus still refused to admit defeat.

"I—well—something! Anything that does not involve me, you, and that—_thing_."

"Do you not believe that you deserve to be punished?"

Well that certainly wasn't a hard question _at all_.

"I—"

"You put yourself and others in danger. You then did, in fact, end up hurting yourself as a final result. And you have yet to seem above doing it again."

Hearing his sins ticked off one by one, for some reason it was different than before.

It was as if he was hearing them for the first time.

As if—he was feeling ashamed of what he'd done for the first time.

As if he was supposed to be.

"Severus…"

"Remus, I don't want to have to do this—"

He spoke the truth there, surprisingly.

"But I do believe this is the only way to properly deal with what you did—and I think, perhaps, you may even agree with me."

Agree was a strong word.

But—if you don't disagree, then what else could it be...

He'd never been so apprehensive before in his life.

It was going to hurt, that he knew.

And this was Snape after all.

Trusting him to do something so—physical and personal—would he not take advantage?

Sighing finally, Remus lifted up his head, as he'd dropped it to floor and feet, and looked at the solemn and stoic potions master.

"You won't—won't hurt me—will you?"

Seeing the inherent dread etched on the man's face, Snape felt an internal jolt shoot straight through him.

"No."

Shaking his head, Severus sought to assure if at all possible.

"I will even allow you have your wand back so that you may stop me if you see fit."

The offer seemed, in and of itself, quite simple, but it did much for Remus as he nodded.

"Okay…"

Clutching it tightly in his hand protectively then, he looked from it, to Severus, and finally down at the man's lap.

"How...?"

"Just—round this way…"

Guiding the younger man over to one thigh, Snape lifted up his arms to keep them out of the way.

A new experience for him, Remus stretched his lanky frame over until he felt his elongated form supported by Severus's legs.

"Right then…"

No turning back now, Snape stared down at the trouser covered bum.

Right hand up one second later, he hesitated the next.

But not the third.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

Losing his breath at the hard smacks rained down on his bottom, Remus hugged his wand to his chest, wondering if he used it now would Severus think the act too premature.

Severus did not spank, naturally.

But he was strong.

Meaning his novice knowledge of the process mattered very little in the grand scheme of things.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

"Ow…"

Unable to keep quiet as the discomfort and pain he felt grew more intense, Remus still kept from employing his wand.

Though he wasn't sure why.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

"Ah!—"

Not so quiet remarks came from him now as Severus seemed to find a few sensitive areas one too many times.

And on it went.

He did his best to keep still, but that was awfully easier said than done.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

About to break through the delicate skin of his bottom lip, Remus suddenly felt Snape stop.

Helped up to stand, without the paddle having come into play, he had a sneaking suspicion that things were about to get _interesting_.

"I need you to take down your pants Remus."

And there it was.

"What...?"

Eyes widened as he glanced down at the man far too serious concerning the request.

"You heard me."

"I—"

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

"Take them down now."

Flinching at the well placed smacks, he shook his head.

"No—please—I can't…"

"You will or I shall.

Just when he thought things were at their absolute worst…

"Alright—alright…"

Handing over his wand to Severus, snaps were undone and zipper unzipped as he unfastened the trousers he wore.

Embarrassed almost to tears, Remus went ahead and pushed the garment down to rest near his knees.

Snape was pleased to see that Remus took the initiative to lie back across his lap without any prompting from him, but was even happier to see that the man hadn't asked for his wand back.

Slip of the mind?

Perhaps.

But Remus knew his hands were empty.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

This was a fresh slice of hell.

He didn't know the difference from being spanked over pants to now just having underpants for his only source of protection would be so great.

"Ow!"

Severus held back nothing as he swatted with clear purpose and intent.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

"Ah!—Severus…"

He did not want to beg or plead.

But it was hurting and it was only getting worse as time went on.

When the hand afflicting did not connect with his backside for a few good seconds, he would have rejoiced if he didn't believe the reason behind the pause was one wholly horrifying.

**Crack **

"Merlin!"

Now he held back nothing as the piece of hardwood was brought down on to an overly sore cheek.

"Severus no!—"

**Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack **

"Please! Please stop!"

Never, in a million years, would he have been able to guess that little board could cause so much agony in such a short amount of time.

Severus was vigilantly cautious as to where he struck and how hard, but he did mean to leave an impression.

**Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack**

"Ahooww!"

As far as Remus John Lupin was concerned, he was doing a bang up job of imparting something on him for sure.

"Will you ever be so careless and thoughtless again in the future Remus?"

As the end was nearing, Severus began the questioning period, seemed as good a time as any.

"No!"

Tears flowed copiously as the man sought answers with random smacks to help his tongue along.

**Crack Crack**

"Will you ever do anything to intentionally harm yourself again?"

**Crack Crack**

"No! I swear I won't!"

Level of torment almost too much for him to bear, Remus's cries were outpouring freely and unabashed.

All senses telling him that he needed to bring the discipline to a close, Severus had the younger man's red bottom bared in an instant.

**Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack**

"You will, from here on out, take the potion every single month, and you will accept that you are cared about and loved and have no reason to squander all the good that you are solely responsible for—is that understood?"

**Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack**

Weeping, as much from the paddle as the words spoken to him, Remus could take no more of either.

"Yes!— yes I—I'm sorry!—I'm so sorry…"

Suffering inwardly, outwardly—

The external and internal—

Physically, emotionally, mentally—

Remus John Lupin was shattered in a way previously alien to him before.

Severus, with the sobbing individual lying across his lap lax and inert, was, once again, unsure of what he should do.

"Just-take your time, it is over with now."

Talking to him, Severus placed a hand down on Remus's back which trembled.

Taking the advice offered, only when he believed himself capable of standing without fainting did Remus begin to try and move on his own.

Severus was quick to assist him when weak and wobbly legs still nearly gave out once he became upright.

The pain was indescribable.

His tears were not stopping anytime soon, but Remus continually still wiped at his cheeks with shaking hands.

Dignity had not evaded his mind totally.

Covering his bottom with his boxers, which had him wincing and shedding fresh salty droplets anew, Remus shuddered, wanting to put his hands back to rub but was too terrified to try.

"Come on."

Severus stood up from his seat and first helping Remus step out of his slacks which had pooled in a heap at his feet, he then clutched and maintained the plagued man's body during the short trip over to his bed.

"That hurt…"

Subtle statement said, he stared at the one responsible for his misery kneeling at his bedside.

"That was the idea."

Searching the eyes watery but yet clear, Snape's face seemed almost kind.

"Until I decide otherwise, I am going to be with you whenever you take the wolfsbane to ensure that you do. You ever try and deceive me about it or try to get out of taking it, I will not hesitate to do this again. Do you understand?"

Many thoughts ran throughout Remus's mind.

He was not a five year old.

He didn't need to be supervised.

He could do as he liked.

But with a bottom as well spanked as his, he only nodded, not taking a chance of angering the man for the envisioned outcome frightened him greatly.

"I do not want a nod Remus."

"Yes—yes I understand…"

"Good."

Something had changed.

How could something not have would be the more sensible thought.

Looking at him, he saw someone different.

Because he had gone through all the trouble to punish him perhaps?

Because he had done so fairly?

Because he had taken no pleasure from it?

Because he promised to again should another situation ever arise?

Or perhaps it was because he now kissed him.

Gently.

Tenderly.

Lips over his pressed down and were held there.

He didn't move.

He didn't want to.

He kissed him back.

It was only when one hand touched a cheek that he then pulled away.

But not due to fear or uneasiness, but so that he could smile at him.

"I guess you can go ahead and count me in after all…"

Head lowered back down on his pillow, he smirked.

"Prat."

"Brat."

Someone different indeed.

#####

*_fin_*


End file.
